PERCEPTION
by crimsion blood drops
Summary: its about hoe orihime felt when she lost the only person she loved... basically her point of view.. read it know the story better :)


I would like to inform that i do not own bleach or any characters of it. it all belongs to tite kubo.  
this plot is my original plot and the characters are mainly used in it... its mainly how she felt after ulquiorra's death. its my original plot but if it matches with some ones else i am sorry. its how i felt when i saw ulquiorra's death. hope every one like it... please read and reviwe

"**PERCEPTION"**

ORIHIME'S POV,

The dream was so distant yet so close to my reach, it was just like I could reach it with my hands... Yet it felt so distant... so hollow.  
It made my chest hurt, felt like it was about to bust from an imaginary pain that haunted my heart.

Destroying my heart, inside out. The pain was excruciating, yet it felt so natural.

The night glowed as snow fell from the sky as broken shards of glass. It gave a very picture of eternal light that masked the darkness of the night. I don't remember how I got there; don't remember what place was that.

The place where I was standing looked stark white with a dark night sky and an equally white moon. Both the moon and the sky complementing each other.  
The place reminded me of the place where I was kept as a captive. "HUECO MUNDO"

The place where I met a certain person, who changed my vision and perception….  
some may thought of him as a murderer or as an evil person but for me he was a savior , a little strange person not knowing what a heart is….. Still sacrificing himself for his master…

Suddenly my eyes fell on someone; he was standing facing his back to me. He was wearing stark white clothes. My heart began racing fast as I saw his shoulder length midnight hair.

My heart beat rocketed as I found a little hope of seeing that person again. I was ready to take a leap of faith for him.

He started turning towards me slowly. Each second felt like eternity. My heart skipped a beat.  
His face pale as ever, his lips as dead as ever and his emerald eyes without a glint as they used to be ….. He looked dead as he used to be but even though he was dead, he had my living heart.  
Yes his dead appearance had captured my heart.

He looks so close to reach. I felt I can touch him, I can hug him, and I can love him.  
It felt like my dream had come true as I was able to see him again. It felt like regardless the distance between our souls my feelings, my love for him had reached to him.  
Suddenly I broke out of my reverie when I saw him move.

He came towards me closing the distance between him and me.  
He gave me his hand to hold.  
His lips moved to speak one word that always made my heart skip a beat, "Woman"  
I felt happy seeing him before me, but before I could grab his hand and feel him for real, he started moving back.  
I shouted "wait", but to no avail.  
Suddenly the whole atmosphere changed, the white appearances faded and everything went black. The snow changed into blood and the pleasant sound changed into battle cries.

I looked towards him; he started fading right in front of my eyes. I stood there to watch him disappear. I wanted to move and save him, I wanted to change his fate, but I couldn't move. Tears started flowing endlessly.  
He looked towards me and I saw his lips move but couldn't decipher what he said.

Suddenly I shouted, "ulquiorra".  
My eyes snapped open and I stood up, found myself in my room.

It had been weeks since, we had killed them and returned home.  
"That stupid dream again," I murmured to myself.  
I looked at my hands, they were trembling with fear. Fear of losing him forever.

I touched my heart which was beating frantically, yet I felt a sense of warmth.

I may have lost him forever in real world, but a fragment of him still lives in my heart. Until he is in my heart, I had nothing to fear and I can still continue living. That's what he would have wanted.  
I was not afraid to sleep, even though I see nightmares, but I can see him alive in my dreams. I can still feel him in my dream.

I felt happy as I finally understood what he wanted to say to me.  
"Yes we will meet again….." I whispered as I cuddled myself to sleep again.

Ulquiorra really changed my perspective of life. He changed my vision, now I don't depend on others to help me. Now I live with no regrets as learned to belief in myself and my friends.

Even though he is dead I can love him eternally as his memories lives in me.

Its basically how I felt when ulquiorra died. He was so sweet and he looked so great with orihime .


End file.
